Abstract Health and health behavior depend crucially on social networks. Both the spread of communicable diseases, such as HIV, and the diffusion of beliefs and practices that shape health behavior, such as dietary risk behavior, can be understood as network-generated health processes, operating over (sometimes very complex and dynamic) social networks. This recognition is evidenced by the dramatic growth in social network and health studies in the last 30 years. Despite the clear demand and recognition of health importance, network methods are rarely covered in the standard social-science methods sequences for health and health-policy scholars. The first phase of the Social Networks & Health (SN&H) scholars R25 focused on an intensive introduction that favored breadth over depth and investing directly in fellows? research- ready projects to help spur innovative health research. This approach has been successful, with high participant satisfaction and demand for the training outpacing openings every year. Although the basics course sequence is in high demand, our Fellows and alumni have continuously expressed interest in more in-depth, advanced methods training. As such, for this renewal we propose to expand on this intensive introduction by offering two types of workshops in alternating years: we?ll continue the intensive intro in odd years (program years 5, 7, 9) but offer an advanced methods sequence in even years (6, 8, 10). The advanced training will focus on the estimation and implementation nuances of base methods, covering causal inference in peer effects (including experiments), complex data collection, advanced network inductive techniques (communities and roles), simulation and computational modeling, and dynamic statistical modeling. The target audience will be people who have started network analysis related projects or who have participated in our earlier workshops. By providing advanced training, we can propel the community of social networks and health scholars past novice work and empower them to be able to train and mentor others. The new set of courses will also expand our online resources with new code, video lectures, and instructional materials. This program will provide participants with the skills and resources needed to move research from inchoate ideas to practical, well-reasoned and generative social networks and health research at the cutting edge of contemporary network science.